i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Park Min-Hyuk
Park Min-Hyuk is one of Shin-Ae's good friends and Maya's older brother who is currently studying abroad in Chicago, America. Background Min-Hyuk has been friends with Shin-Ae for quite a while and has held a close brother-sister bond with Maya. At the moment, Min-Hyuk is currently studying abroad in Chicago. In Episode 14, it was also revealed that Min-Hyuk taught his sister how to tackle in the past. Min-Hyuk is physically fit, attaining the position of captain of the school Taekwondo team during his senior year of high school, despite having mild asthma. Appearance Min-Hyuk is a teenage boy who greatly resembles his sister, Maya though he has darker, cinnamon-colored hair with side cuts. He has dark brown eyes. Min-Hyuk's hair is cropped and falls messily around his forehead. He is usually seen wearing a russet-colored t-shirt with brownish grey in the middle. Personality Min-Hyuk is known as an easy-going person who has a bubbly and humorous personality as he often jokes around with Shin-Ae. He can be sarcastic at times as shown in Episode 14 where he jokes about how no one would like to be friends with Shin-Ae. Min-Hyuk likes to use modern slang. Min-Hyuk can also be quite sneaky and cunning as he and his sister organize a meet-up between Shin-Ae and Kousuke Hirahara. He is also a caring friend to Shin-Ae, often showing a large amount of concern for her and her well-being. After hearing about Yeong-Gi’s carefully planned prank on Rika and Maya and his insistence on becoming Shin-Ae’s friend, he becomes worried after helping to set Shin-Ae up on a blind date with Yeong-Gi and Kousuke. Having second thoughts about his idea, he requests that Maya and Rika monitor the date in the chance that anything went wrong, especially wary about Yeong-Gi. After the intruder incident, he offered to attempt to schedule an earlier flight home after hearing about Shin-Ae’s troubles, despite not yet completing his school semester. Before leaving for Chicago a few months before the story begins, he also expressed concern for Shin-Ae’s well-being, enlisting his sister and Rika to help and support her in his absence. Relationships Yoo Shin-Ae Min-Hyuk and Shin-Ae have been close friends for quite a while, although the two haven't been in touch lately because Min-Hyuk was overseas. The two of them have a slightly feisty friendship and they like to joke around and use slang often with each other. It has also been inferred that Min-Hyuk used to play pranks on others with Shin-Ae often and Min-Hyuk became quite curious and surprised but also concerned when he heard that someone else, being Yeong-Gi, pulled a prank with Shin-Ae. While setting up a meeting between Shin-Ae and Kousuke, Min-Hyuk correctly guesses her phone's password (the number to her favorite pizza place) showing that he knows her quite well. He cares about her a lot, often showing concern for her and her well-being. He asked Rika and Maya to help and support her before departing for Chicago and asked them to monitor a situation in which there was a possibility of Shin-Ae getting hurt. He also offered to fly home early for her after the intruder incident, despite not yet finishing his current semester at school. Maya Park Min-Hyuk and Maya share a close bond as siblings even though the two haven't been in touch due to Min-Hyuk studying overseas. Both of them have a sneaky side to them, as they both set up a meet-up between Kousuke, Yeong-Gi, and Shin-Ae. The two of them are also close friends with Shin-Ae and know her quite well. References Category:Characters Category:Males